Sucked Into Spira
by FFFreak17
Summary: A boy is chosen to aid the Guardians and the Summoner Yuna in their quest to vanquish Sin, can he do it and cope with the problems on the way? YunaxOC
1. Prologue

Sucked into Spira…

A/N: This is my first Fan Fiction and I hope it'll be good, any advice would be helpful. Also if you know where I could find a Beta-Reader, then pm me please.

Story Summary: A boy is chosen to aid the Guardians and the Summoner Yuna in their quest to vanquish Sin, can he do it and cope with the problems on the way? YunaxOC

Chapter 1: Prologue

I was sitting there, on my bed, playing my favourite game in the world. Final Fantasy X. Words could not describe how awesome that game was. Many I times I wished that could be in Spira with Yuna and her Guardians, fighting with them and everything. That was my dream all the time. My mother then shouted. "Ryan Hikari, your tea is almost ready!" she shouted, from downstairs. "I'm not hungry!" I shouted back down.

Oh yeah…I forgot something. I'm Ryan Hikari, I'm 17 Years old, about 5'8 and I have Black Hair with Dark Blue Streaks in and Dark Blue eyes. And well, yeah…that's me. I was still playing on FFX for awhile and was currently kicking Seymour's rear end until a blackout happened. But FFX was still on my TV screen so I carried on playing….

That was when I realized Bahamut's Fayth was right in front of me! Surprised, I jumped up, cracking my head on the ceiling like an idiot. Finally calming down, and getting a headache, I sat back down and looked at him. "Why are you here? I asked, rather stupidly. Bahamut noticed that and replied "The Summoner and her Guardians will not be enough to vanquish Sin, once and for all." Ryan looked surprised. "What's this got to do with me and why you're here?" I asked, wanting to get straight to the bottom of this.

"I'm here to take you to Spira, to aid them in their battles and help with their problems when they arise." Bahamut said, and shot me look saying do not interrupt me. I gulped and carried on listening. "Your weapon will be a Katana and you'll have an aptitude within Black Magic and Arcane arts." Bahamut finished and noticed the look of shock in my face and slapped me across the face. "Sorry, but that was a lot of information…Can we just go now?" I shouted, excited at what was going to happen.

Bahamut just gave a light chuckle and grabbed my arm and jumped through the TV. Then all I saw was flashing lights blinding me and everything went black. When I woke up I discovered I was in pitch black darkness. Bahamut then appeared next to me. Your weapon is beside you, your new armor will be on you when you wake up in Zanarkand. Bahamut then left, leaving me by myself.

"Wait, did he just say Zanarkand?!" Was my last thought, because then I fell unconscious.

A/N : Review and let me know what you think, just don't flame me too bad…


	2. Arriving in Zanarkand

Sucked into Spira

Sucked into Spira

Disclaimer: Everything FFX-Related Squaresoft/Enix owns. Ryan Hikari is my own character though.

Chapter Two: Arriving in Zanarkand

As my senses all came back to me, I found myself in Zanarkand. Not knowing, where about in Zanarkand I was, I looked around in awe at all of the buildings and the city life. I stood there for a good hour, just staring at everything Zanarkand had to offer. "This is such a beautiful place…it's a shame that it is to be destroyed by Sin…" I muttered. And that was when a young woman shook me from my reverie asking me if I had Blitzball tickets for the big match tonight, I sighed. "I'm sorry I don't" I replied looking at her. "I hope you find some though" I shouted to her, as she ran away further down the road. Picking up my Katana and sheathing it I sighed, and head towards the shops near the Blitzball Stadium. Disaster was about to cripple Zanarkand, and I need some supplies for when it comes.

Trying to get to the shops was…difficult to say the least. Navigating through thousands of people walking around was rather annoying. I felt like shouting "Hey your entire city is about to be reduced to rubble, and all you can do is shop?!" But I thought Bahamut wouldn't be happy with me if I did that. Walking past a nearby shop window, I saw something what interested me. It was a Staff much like Yuna's in the game, but instead of a design on top, it had a floating dark blue orb instead, and was made from a small tree from an unknown city. But then, I noticed my reflection and I stood there shocked. I had the outfit Sora wore in Kingdom Hearts II when he used his Final Form! But it was Dark Blue and Black instead of White and Black. My mind pondered the thought that was "Do they come with the abilities as well? Because I could glide in the air all the time if they were there!" I noted the thought in my mind, so I could ask Bahamut when he stops time later. I then ran off through the crowd to find some Gil, and extraordinarily I found a chest containing 50,000 Gil! I then dashed back to the shop were I saw the staff that I wanted. I then purchased the Staff, a new sheath for my Katana and an Advanced Battle Mage Sphere Grid for 35,000 Gil.

I thought now was as good a time as any to head towards Zanarkand's Blitzball Stadium but on my way there, time itself seemed to freeze and I saw Bahamut's Fayth standing in front of me. "I believe you got a question you want to ask me?" Bahamut asked, in an I-couldn't-care-less-as-I'm-an-almighty-God-of-dragons tone of voice. A flicker of annoyance passes across my face when I heard his voice. "Yeah I do have something to ask, this armour I'm wearing, does it give me abilities? I asked, really wanting to know. Bahamut sighed. "Yes it does, you have powerful combo attacks and the abilities to glide whenever, high jump, Quick run, and high MP points for your magic." Bahamut finished. "Gee, made me rather powerful huh?" I said, somewhat rather giddy with anticipation and excitement. "One more question and then I'm done" I said. Bahamut nodded. "What happens when we destroy Sin, for good?" Bahamut just disappeared and time went back to normal. "Oh, disappear on me why don't you!" "Damn you! " I cursed. I then proceeded to walk to the stadium only to see it destroyed and Zanarkand going to ruins. I then see Tidus lying on the floor, his neck snapped completely. He was dead! I stepped back in horror and bumped into Auron. "Seems like he wasn't the chosen one after all, it was you." Auron said simply. He then grabbed my arm and dragged me off somewhere.

As we were walking, well, more like striding. I pulled myself out of Auron's grip. "Alright, two things, first thing, I can walk, second thing, we're going the wrong way!" I said, getting somewhat agitated. Auron just gave me a look that could kill and carried on walking, telling me to follow him, I sighed and followed him, somewhat reluctantly. "Look." Auron said simply. I looked up and backed up at what I saw. It was Sin and he was freaking HUGE! But then a fresh wave of determination came over me, as I knew we could destroy him eventually. I then got my staff ready then myself and Auron then ran towards a huge black Sinspawn sticking out of the ground accompanied with some smaller Sinspawn. Auron then unleashed his Overdrive, literally destroying the smaller Sinspawn and inflicting a lot of damage to the Main Sinspawn. I then felt my overdrive happen. I jumped up in the air and the orb on top of my staff began to grow really big and when it finished, I then threw it towards the Sinspawn and it connected, ripping through it and causing a huge explosion. I then landed and smirked at Auron. We then proceeded to find a lot of Sinspawn eggs in our path, eight hatched and surround us, from the front and from behind as well. I put my staff back and drew my Katana from the scabbard at my side. Auron seemed somewhat surprised and looked at me. I smirked at him. "Go and knock that tanker down now!" Auron said in a gruff voice. "Yes Sir!" I said, mocking him slightly. I then went and sliced at the Tanker, knocking it off the Bridge and causing a huge explosion. The bridge we were on gave away and started to plummet to the ground below. "Run!" Auron commanded, setting off without me. "Quick Run!" I yelled, and starting to run really fast. I then jumped and managed to land on the platform. I then looked up. The platform directly below Sin itself. I then looked at Auron. "You are sure?" Auron asked, looking inside Sin. Auron then looked at me and grabbed me with one hand. "This is your story…" I heard him say, before a bright light engulfed him and sucked him inside Sin. I looked up, looking for him, when I felt the same thing happen to me. I screamed, and all went back.

A/N: Right, hopefully that was better than the Prologue. Don't forget to read and review, okay?


End file.
